Various industries have started to implement RFID systems. RFID allows for the scanning of multiple items simultaneously. Items can be scanned without line of sight and in any orientation, unlike barcodes which require a specific barcode alignment in order to be scanned.
One approach is to install software applications on a host computer to handle communication with an RFID reader.
Another approach is to install RFID control software on the host computer that will manage, manipulate and transfer RFID information from the RFID reader to the host computer's keyboard buffer when the proper input fields are in active focus. This approach can require control software to be installed on every user computer in the system, and can also require a user to coordinate multiple software screens.
Alternative methods and devices for utilizing RFID information are desirable.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the FIGS. to denote similar elements and features.
In FIGS. 5A, 5B, 5C and 6-8, conditional or decision steps are represented by rhombuses. Branches exiting the rhombuses labelled “Y” represent “yes” or positive responses, while branches exiting the rhombuses without labels represent “no” or negative responses.